Kenichi X Combat Scientist oneshot shout
by PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic
Summary: Oneshot of Shigure being brought back home to Ryōzanpaku by the dimension travelling Combat Scientist. Who gives a science lesson about the weakness of their weapons.


_Hi everybody. This is a oneshot that I really couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy._

**The Day When Everything Went to Space and Back**

-We go to the island where Shigure is currently being held captive and have just escaped into the open air with the knight guy who is her so called brother on her heels.

Shigure couldn't believe the sight that she was seeing. An entire base containing the latest weapons ranging from missiles, aircraft, and ships surrounded by ocean as far as her eye could see. "This is our hand-selected elite gathered from all across the globe….you're aware of those implications, right?" her brother said behind her. "Eventually, the side currently called the resistance will be… recognized as the 'rest of the world'" then he goes all glowy eyed saying "Join our side… Shigure!"

She looked out on the view turned around and was about to make an answer until she felt something odd. The Kanabo felt light in her hands, lighter than what it was a few seconds ago. She thought it strange and was about to voice her opinion about it when she saw Tachibana Rin (the brother guy) widen his eyes in shock. This in turn made her turn around and if she was shocked that the armored person that she was fighting was her brother, what she saw made her drop her mouth.

The planes and ships were being pulled and plucked from the air and sea and being pulled by some invisible force into the sky. Armed men which she guessed as part of the so called armed division were trying to get away, but were holding on to their weapons for dear life and were being lifted up into the air at great speeds. Even missiles that were in their silos were being pulled out with their external fuel tanking. What was also unbelievable was that parts of the building were also being raised into the air like some alien abduction scene from some cheesy sci-fi film.

"What….What's going on?!" yelled a horrified Tachibana "Well I can tell you what is going on, but you're probably not going to like it." Said a voice that sounded similar to Akisame due to the intelligence it projected of which they turned around and faced the speaker. It was a bespectacled man that was wearing a strange suit that gave off a soft blue glow on the back. "Who are you and how did you get behind me without me noticing!" said a guarded Tachibana. "Straight to the point. I like that in a person. Very well, My name is Dr. Lionel Hanzworth and for your information I am causing the scene that is behind you." He gestured to behind them. "What? Are you part of Ryozanpaku?" of which Shigure was going to deny until the man answered first, "No I'm not, don't compare me to those idealistic fools. Seriously, do those people think that people would just listen to them just with a show of force? The crux of the problem is that sometimes you have to know when to pull the trigger to end a life and be willing to do it to protect the rest. The real world is not so kind to people who don't think that way unfortunately. And before you think that I am like Yami I am not. I don't go around causing people trouble, I cause trouble to people that cause trouble in the first place. Unless they try to set off a WMD that is. Then I go hunt them down and kill them before they even try."

Shigure was obviously offended since she is a part of Ryozanpaku and Tachibana was annoyed that a puny man like him think that he could cause serious harm to Yami. "I don't know who you think you are, but you made a mistake of making Yami an enemy." Growled Tachibana. "Maybe I did, but then again maybe I didn't. Seriously, you people think that physical prowess is everything. Well time to wake up and smell the roses cause in this information age it is the person who is smarter that wins the day." Hanzworth smiled and said, "Now time for a pop quiz. What is the inherent weakness of your weapons, and before you answer. No, weight is not an answer. You have 15 seconds to answer."

Both Shigure and Tachibana were confused but tried to rack their brains to come up with an answer or even a retort. "Ding ding. Time's up. What is you're final answer?" asked Hanzworth "Can't be used in all situations?" asked Tachibana "Limited range?" asked Shigure. "Wrong! The correct answer would be conductivity." This brought question marks from both of them. "Seriously? Don't both of you at least have rudimentary knowledge of electricity or physics?" no response. "At least you should know what a light bulb is?" That brought nods. "Great, I am dealing with two people with the knowledge base of elementary schoolers." This pissed both Shigure and Tachibana off both of which were thinking just who this guy thought he is.

"Moving on. It is due to the conductive properties of your weapons that I could use another principle that is intertwined with conductivity, which is magnetism. It is because of this principle that I am able to take everything in this area and send it into outer space." He then makes a rather evil smile at Tachibana "So if you think that you're so called armed division is getting back alive. Well then sorry but they would probably die either by the fall or by the vacuum of space. This is to prove to you all that no matter how much of a so called master you are. There is no way a person can go against the laws of the universe and those who intimately understand these principles."

At this point Tachibana couldn't take it anymore of this man and rushed forward with everything he got. He felt smug yet confused when the man made no sign of trying to dodge his attack but was subsequently surprised when he went right through the man and felt no resistance at all. "What, what just happened?" yelled Tachibana of which he was knocked out when Hanzworth fired a tesla handgun that was set to extreme stun. "That my friend is the power of the modern world." He then turned and faced Shigure who was in a defensive stance and made an actual smile. "Don't worry my dear. I am not going to harm you in any way. In fact…" he snapped his fingers which caused a blue flash on Shigure.

Shigure was surprised that Tachibana of whom she had trouble fighting earlier was taken down in one shot by this odd man who seemed to become transparent when Tachibana attacked. What surprised her more was the fact that the weapons and clothes that she wore when she was captured were now on her person after the blue flash. "How?" she asked. "No time to explain, but I would like you to put a good word for me for the rest of Ryozanpaku. Also tell them to go watch the news later about meteor showers and that our paths may cross again if Yami continues along this destructive path." Hanzworth then grinned, "I also know what is like to have a student under my tutelage. And your actions to protect your student prompted me to help get you home sooner. Do your best to make him into the best man that can go up against those who want to do great harm to world peace."

With that Hanzworth snapped his fingers again and instead of a blue flash that Shigure was expecting she found herself standing in front of the gates of Ryozanpaku.

-skipping whole scene where everyone surprised to see her back and her telling about meeting Hanzworth. Currently they are watching TV at Keichi house.

Welcome to Japan Evening news. Today there is a buzz in the astronomy community due to the detection of several meteorites entering the earth's atmosphere. However, the odd thing was when they reached the area of impact they found an unknown military base that was obliterated by the meteorites. What was more surprising was that the meteorites were not meteorites at all but the missing aircraft and ships that disappeared from all the military forces around the globe. Governments around the globe have sent teams to recover the hardware and fringe groups are yelling that this is proof of alien contact.

Silence reigned supreme in the room. All of the masters of Ryouzanpaku were contemplating about this new person that Shigure had spoken. True that the man held beliefs similar to Ryouzanpaku, but the difference was that the man was willing to kill. The main question that was in their minds as of this moment was whether this man was their greatest ally, or their worst enemy.

_Well that took a lot out of me. So yeah tell me what you think. Also for those of you who don't know command and conquer. What he used was the Ultra-Magnetic Satellite and the Orbital Downpour Top Secret protocols of the Soviet Faction._


End file.
